Rosie
'''Rosie '''is a lavender tank engine who works alongside Thomas, and idolises him, this can rather aggravate Thomas on all occasions. Backstories Sometime after 1945, Rosie arrived on Sodor. Thomas tries to avoid the new engine, Thomas decides to take a difficult route that Rosie is unable to stand. However, he recklessly went on to a track and crashed into a pile of stones! Rosie takes Thomas' trucks and takes them to Hill Farm, and however, to cheer Thomas up, brings Alice down to visit him. Later, Rosie came to help Thomas when Hector, a large truck, arrived on Sodor. However, Hector scared Rosie away and Thomas angrily bumped Hector off the rails. Later, Rosie had a washdown and waited for workmen to clear mud off the tracks, Sir Topham Hatt's new car sprayed mud all over her, Rosie, however, was cross, passing by with the runaway car, Thomas apologized. Once, Sir Topham Hatt gave Rosie and Emily the job of pulling the funfair special, but Rosie wanted to pull the funfair special alone. At Brendam, Rosie thought she was doing Emily a favor, however, this caused trouble for her friends. Later, Rosie got Rocky the crane clear up the mess and Rosie and Emily pulled the funfair special together into the fair and Rocky had finished clearing up the mess by the time Emily and Rosie huffed into the Fair. On Sodor Surprise Day, everyone was surprising everyone, however, Gordon thought Sodor Surprise Day was silly. Rosie bashed some trucks but Gordon kept thinking Sodor Surprise Day was just plain silly. Thomas played tricks and at the washdown, Whiff and Rosie are having a washdown, Thomas arrives at the washdown, Whiff and Rosie think Thomas is going to play another trick, however, Thomas is serious instead. One rainy day, Thomas and Rosie invented a game called "Splish, Splash, Splosh", they invented the game and kept splashing in muddy puddles and Thomas enjoyed the game. Thomas kept doing the game "Splish, Splash, Splosh" over and over again, however, at times, it splattered engines starting with Emily and James, later, Thomas kept playing "Splish, Splash, Splosh" even more causing him splatter Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti, however, Thomas learnt sense and learnt that doing the game "Splish, Splash, Splosh" wasn't that okay at all! Once, Thomas was sent to work with Butch. However, Rosie did not know who Butch was, Thomas told her and he huffed away to work with Butch, however, the two were having so much fun that this caused a sticky situation at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Rosie is a cheery, lavender tank engine who wants to copy Thomas' every move. This can be quite aggravating towards Thomas but Rosie is cheery and still wants to copy Thomas' every move. Basis Rosie is a SR USA Class 0-6-0T; Rosie, however, has a taller funnel then the rest of the class, the SR USA Class 0-6-0T's were used as dockyard shunters, replacing the LB&SCR E2 locomotives which are Thomas' brothers. Category:Characters